Hdrgs
Ellie is an expert in making incense for summoners.1 Ellie carries a giant armor-breaking axe. The axe's silver handle is shaped like a smoking pipe and several small bottles are inserted into the back of the one-sided axe blade. An axe that doubles as a pipe was an important ritual tool used by Native Americans tribes when making decisions. This axe allows Ellie to efficiently spray out an incense vapor created with the same process as an electronic cigarette by using the flute-like keys and the trigger on the handle. At her level of skill, Ellie is capable of mixing incense to negate the Incense Grenade of an enemy summoner and destroy the Artificial Sacred Ground, alter someone's mind/perception to erase the name of the person standing right in front of them so that they don't immediately recognize her identity (like how incense itself was burned during Western magical rituals to separate the area from the world and help the user enter a trance),4 reduce the shock of losing a summoning battle to retain one's judgement,8, erase someone's short-term memory,7 damage metal using corrosion incense,12 and using incense that elevates the level of one's consciousness to scatter and lessen pain.13 Her incense uses a cocktail system. She uses the axe to spread several different harmless chemicals in advance and she uses those to produce the optimally mixed incense at only the coordinate she wants, keeping a safe zone for herself and her summoner on the middle of this invisible web.11 Lu is an expert assassin and martial artist. Known and feared as the Perfect Dragon (痩身暗器（パーフェクトドラゴン）, Soushin Anki (Paafekuto Doragon), lit., "Weapon concealed in a slim figure"),1 she's an expert in slaughtering veteran summoners using only her own body and hidden weapons instead of Materials.12 It is said that no one can outdo her when it comes to an unarmed fight.2 Her martial arts techniques include pressure point strikes, which she claims would allow her to easily kill Aika's white liger before Aika could snap her fingers.1 Another of her techniques is an assassination technique which consists of a palm strike that causes a certain vibration to create bubbles in someone’s lungs, even through armor. She can use variations of the technique to create air bubbles in a gasoline tank to stall a vehicle's engine, or to wrap a bunch of air bubbles around the electrodes soaking in the battery acid to similarly disable the battery by significantly reducing the efficiency at which electricity is drawn from the acid.2 Some of her hidden weapons include a gorgeously decorated fan that can be disassembled into more than twenty assassination needle darts, and a Feizhao, an assassination tool taking the form of a metal rake on the end of a rope.2 She's also knowledgeable in acupunctur A Divine-class Material can be summoned in a battle after summoning 100 Regulation-classes, and an Unexplored-class can be summoned after summoning 50 Divine classes or by perfectly hitting the specific Petals spelling their name into the Spots in order.2 Materials can defy the laws of physics and achieve results not even a large army could, and they cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments.1 Normal weapons are useless once a summoning battle starts and summoners call in a Material, as they cannot harm a Material or a summoner defended by their protective circle. Thus, the only counter is for another summoner to step up and summon their own Material,3 as the fact that no resident of the human world can defeat a resident of the other world, even if they are the weakest Material, is an absolute rule.4 The cost of a Material is determined by the number of Petals needed to summon it, and its sound range is determined by the number of small, middle, and high sounds (The lowest sounds do not influence the sound range). The sound ranges have a circular relationship much like rock-paper-scissors. Low beats high, high beats middle, middle beats low. Unless there is a large difference in the cost levels of the two Materials, that circular relationship cannot be overcome with brute force.1 The minimum cost gap needed to overcome a disadvantage in sound range is of 10.5 Regulation-classEdit Regulation-class Materials are the man-made frameworks put together as stepping stones to reach the Divine-class. They are the Materials every summoner has to start a battle with.1 Regulation-classes were created using secret life-creating techniques such as the alchemical homunculi or Kabbalic golems.6 Other unnamed Regulation-class materials have been summoned in the story: "a stuffed animal holding a bloody axe", "a giant stag beetle that's legs and pincers have been torn off by a mischievous child and who has wheels and razor blades attached in their place", "a massive gear that can roll around on its own", "a giant wolf with a metal jaw", "a giant serpent wrapped in flames", "a giant fish that tears through the sky", "a queen bee with a human face",1 "a giant umbrella with fangs covering the outer edge", "a goddess statue filled with murderous gimmicks", "a great serpent made of several chains", "an automaton created by sewing together human skin", "an old tome covered in countless eyeballs", "a gear with a giant smile plastered on the side", "a dinosaur not found in any encyclopedia", "a winged alligator", "a giant face made of stone", "a jellyfish giving off a putrid stench", "a giant suit of armor"19, "a burning metal ball"10 "a giant swollen eyeball" and "countless wolves connected by the single shadow they share All Unexplored-class Materials have female forms. The reason for this is unknown to humans.37 The Wicked Green Woman eventually reveals to Kyousuke that Unexplored-class Materials are the antropomorphic personification of the laws and elements of the world, being based on colors that represent fire, water, wind, earth, time, life and death, good and bad deeds, etc. The world takes shape because each of the Unexplored-classes supports one of these elements. Their role is to manage heaven and keep the gears of the other world running. However, the Wicked Green Woman also revealed to him that the Unexplored-class had another purpose, which also explains their female forms and assigned colors: they were initially born to oppose the White Queen, which was considered too dangerous of an existence, hoping her power would be reduced to nothing if the laws supporting her power and existence were removed, one color at a time, allowing the White Queen to be sealed. However, despite all Unexplored-classes working together against her, they all failed their mission during the Secret War and submitted to the White Queen's overwhelming power, losing all hope to oppose her The Black Maw is an special Material that appears to punish the summoner who violates a Taboo, thus, it can bypass the protective circle of a summoner to eat them with her maw filled with fangs. After devouring the summoner, it will dissappear on its own.1 As the White Queen's other side, the Black Maw is equally as powerful as the Queen, as seen by their fight which the Black Maw barely won, losing all her limbs in the process. Unlike the White Queen who manipulates light, the Black Maw appears to be capable of manipulating darkness.4 A summoner can hit a Petal into a Spot when the Black Maw appears to change it into another Material. However, since the Black Maw normally devours the summoner as soon as it appears, this is a very rare ocurrence However, her mirror-image copying strategy is only a distraction to hide her real strategy. Through a fight, she sets up "landmines", piles of three or four Petals. By accurately striking one of the piles with one of her White Thorns she can scatter those Petals so they strike more piles, creating a chain reaction like dominoes that quickly boosts her Material to a level where things like sound range don't matter, being able to jump from Regulation-class to Divine-class in a flash. Like Kyousuke, Biondetta is skilled enough to land Petals in Spots through multiple ricochets, and she was also able to deal with his interference techniques.11 When she's not using it, Biondetta's Blood Sign looks like a silver pipe folded in two, wrapped with a red leather belt, and given a handle near the middle. When assembled it becomes a single long rod engraved with an ivy pattern.2 Biondetta's Blood Sign can be used like a sniper rifle to shoot 7.62mm rifle bullets.1 Since the Blood Sign is not an actual rifle, Biondetta had to replace most of the bones in her right arm by artificial bones to help her handle the recoil. However, she is forced to regularly take antibiotics due to compatibility issues with the artificial bone.4 She also knows how to use regular sniping rifles.7 While harmless to Materials, Biondetta can use her Blood Sign's bullet to draw their attention and aggro towards her, thus manipulating their actions.14 Like Kyousuke, Biondetta is very athletic, being capable of matching him in a fight using her Blood Sign as a staff or spear.11 She is also capable enough to redirect her own fall like an acrobat.12 Biondetta carries some Incense Grenades hidden in her skirt that she can drop at will.2 She has swapped one of her back teeth for a switch that allows her to detonate Incense Grenades using wireless detonators instead of a timed fuse.1 Some of her dropped grenades are fake and used as a feint. Additionally, she can cause a magnesium reaction with her fake back teeth to blind her opponent for a short period of time to create an opening.11 She specializes in spiritual damage research, the study of troubles that get stuck to someone's soul. While people still haven’t found a definition for the soul itself, some researchers are trying to use this type of damage to work back to that truth, like how people can’t observe a black hole itself, but they can search out its identity using the space-time distortions around it. It can be her claws, her fangs, the light of her eyes, her hair, her scream, or her scent. From every possible range, she can send out deadly poisons and curses that will provide no pain and will not harm the body, but that will simply steal the soul from its container of flesh. She is the ultimate ruler of life who surpasses any grim reaper. She is an embodiment of heartwarming blasphemies such as euthanasia and the eternal preservation of a corpse. As an Unexplored-class Material, the Lady of Purple Lightning has strength far beyond Divine-class Materials. By slightly moving a finger she is capable of creating a purple laser-like beam of light that gathers any and all objects inside itself, compresses them like a black hole, and tears apart their bonds. This attack is easily capable of destroying large structures from hundreds of meters away.15 An incarnation of benevolence, the antropomorphism of radiance, a symbol of sanctity, holiness, justice, strength, beauty, righteousness, a pure white goddess who would not allow even a drop of impurity, etc. The White Queen is the most famous Material, and not without reason, as she's at the peak of the Unexplored-class, being the strongest Material by far and ruling over the other side's denizens. She has a summoning cost of 21 and doesn't belong to a sound range. Her other side is the equally powerful Black Maw that Swallows All.17 Summoning the White Queen is a rare occurrence, especially in a real battle and not during practice. However, Azalea Magentarain specializes in summoning her, and when Guard of Honor's project was nearing completion and her influence over the world grew she became much easier to summon,4 even by second- or third-rate summoners with 150 or 200 Awards.18 Even in her restrained and weakened form of the Blood-Sign summoning ceremony or the incomplete Sewn Realm Summoning of Guard of Honor, she's far superior to all other Materials, claiming that a saturation attack of dozens of Unexplored-classes might stand a chance to beat her. Her power is so great that the world simply obeys her. Given her power, it's actually harder for her to not destroy the world than to destroy it,4 and if she stopped focusing her attacks she would easily destroy the planet by making it crumble like a biscuit.619 Since she's the ruler of "the other side", Divine-class Materials lose all the will to fight and refuse to attack her. Unexplored-class Materials can attack her, but she can easily defeat them with a single attack. 8 The White Queen can shoot a brilliant band of white light with a flash, similar to a pure white laser beam. This beam burns a white afterimage into the air for a few seconds as the attack tears into the fabric of the world, destroying the basic components of both the human world and the other world, and temporarily deleting space and time. This attack destroys and deletes even things that are normally untouchable such as Petals and Spots.6 The White Queen has no weapons. Instead, she can freely transform her white dress to create billions or trillions of any weapons she desires to match any situation,1 such as swords, spears, axes, maces, hammers, arrows, spikes, chains, hooks, giant fists, giant maws or a giant pair of scissor blades. Her attacks using these weapons tear into the fabric of the world and temporarily delete space and time. Kyousuke is unsure if the clothing of the White Queen actually exists or if she is just manipulating light to make it look that way.6 Despite all of these weapons, when speaking of pure destructive power, her two slender arms are the greatest of all.1 Due to her great power, the White Queen can override and change some parts of the summoning ceremony. She can ignore the disappearance of the artificial sacred ground and extend the time limit at the cost of harming her vessel.7 She takes full control of the vessel when summoned, having her own personality instead of being controlled by the vessel.1 The vessel is left unconscious and stripped them of their memories of the time she possessed them. She can also leave shards of herself inside the vessel so that they'll die some time after she stops possessing them when the shards destroy their organs. She can manipulate the energy of a summoner's protective circle and alter the orientation inwards, crushing the summoner with their own shield,1 or she can make her attacks bypass it.6 The White Queen can also use brute force to reject changes on the timeline, as show when she maintained her memories of the previous timeline after Kyousuke saved Shouko Umie and changed it. Not only that, the White Queen was still capable of using the Rainy Screen so that her mind would appear in front of Kyousuke to have a last chat with him despite the plan that had summoned her and split her mind from her body never having happened in the new timeline.16 This suggests that even rearranging causality would fail to affect her being, anything she caused directly, or anyone she killed.